1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video receiving apparatus and a video receiving method, which are suitable for being applied to a digital video/audio I/O interface standard referred to as the HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, the HDMI standard has been developed as an interface standard to transmit uncompressed digital video data and the like between a plurality of video apparatuses. According to the HDMI standard, video data is transmitted as individual primary color data respectively transmitted based on a pixel. In the HDMI standard, audio data is also transmitted using a transmission line for video data in a blanking period of the video data. Red, green and blue (R-data, G-data, and B-data) of additive primary color data on three channels are transmitted. Alternatively, luminance and color-difference signals such as Y, Cb and Cr may be transmitted.
Data of respective colors basically includes eight bits in one pixel. Synchronization signals such as a horizontal synchronization signal and a vertical synchronization signal are also transmitted at a timing that each synchronization signal is arranged. A transmission line for pixel clock of video data and a transmission line for control data are also provided.
One device may include a plurality of such HDMI standard terminals. Particularly, a device to receive video data, for example, a television receiver may include a plurality of HDMI standard terminals so that two or more video transmission devices can be connected. In addition, a television receiver may include various input terminals of other standards such as an analogue composite video input terminal that has been available and a video input terminal referred to as a D terminal.
WO2002/078336 discloses details of the HDMI standard.